


A Spideypool Collection

by sirkusdyret



Series: A Spideypool Collection [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spiderpool - Fandom, spideypool - Fandom, spidypool - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Shorts, Subtext
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirkusdyret/pseuds/sirkusdyret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short fluffy(?) Spideypool- drabbles, headcanons and AU's that are too short to have their own thing. New Tags will be added as stories are added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spideypool Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy creative bed-fic.   
> (First posted on Tumblr).

Noses touching, lips brushing over skin, uneven and scarred. Muffled breaths, soft short giggles being let out once in a while. Smiles that cannot be seen but are there, for the two of them. No one needs to say a thing. Not now. Not ever.

Soft kisses in between breaths, soft kisses being placed everywhere, cheeks, noses, foreheads, necks, shoulders.

Fingertips trailing over a soft scar-free chest, letting the scarred hands work their way to a stomach before being placed firmly on some hips. Pulling two bodies together into an embrace.

  
Giggles being replaced with short breaths, as two bodies are being just right in their soft subtle movements. With trailing of fingertips down one’s back, while legs have been wrapped around another’s waist.

Bodies moving slowly, every movement as soft as the locks of brown hair being trailed fingers through, just as one back is being gently placed down onto the mattress, and intimacy is being renewed.

Time could as well stand still in between the sheets, because the outside does not matter right now. There are no jobs to be done, nor any city to save. Just two people spending time with the person they’d rather be with.

When it seem like movement have been ceased and the only sound that can be heard is synchronized breaths a voice breaks the silence.

  
“I love you Peter,” Are the words whispered.

Again we do not need to see to know it brought a smile to a certain face, because you can hear it in the tone of the voice that replies.

 

**“I love you too Wade,”.**


End file.
